Did you love me?
by The QAS
Summary: Luke's last moments with Annabeth. The scene from the book, told from his POV! Give it a try, I suck at summeries, but really it's much better than it sounds. RxR! P.S. I don't own Percy Jackson


**Something strange about me is that I often seem to find fault in the good guys, and pity the bad ones. This is Luke's point of veiw of the scene in which he died. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"Your mother," Annabeth grunted. "She saw you fate."

"Service to Kronos!" the Titan bellowed. "This is my fate."

"No!" Annabeth insisted. Her eyes were tearing up. What was she doing?! The girl was going to get herself killed!

"That's not the end, Luke. The prophecy: she saw what you would do. It applies to you!"

_Annabeth!_ I wanted to run up and hug her. To say her name, one last time. But Kronos wouldn't let me. He owned my body now. It was all over. And everything had been my fault.

"I will crush you, child!" Kronos bellowed.

"You won't," Annabeth said. "You promised. You're holding back Kronos even now."

"LIES!"

_Annabeth, look out!_ I wanted to cry. But it was too late, Kronos made my body push her again. But this time she lost her balance. With my free hand, Kronos struck her face, and she fell backward.

_NO!_ I screamed in my head.

Somehow, Percy managed to stand up.

Kronos loomed over Annabeth, my sword raised.

Blood trickled from the corner of her mouth. She croaked, "Family, Luke. You promised."

It was true, I did. But it was too late now. It was beyond my control.

I saw out of the corner of my eye, Grover and Percy painfully tried to make their way forward. But that didn't mater right now. I was focused on Annabeth.

_Please, dad,_ I prayed._ If you're out there, and really do love me...help..._

I decided to fight back. I caught the Titan by surprise and he staggered.

He stared at Annabeth's hand, the blood on her face. "_Promise_."

I gathered what was left of my strength. And let out a gasp. The first breath of air I took by myself in a long time. "Annabeth..." It was shocking to hear my own voice again. I stumbled forward, too fatigue to stand up straight. "You're bleeding..."

I tried to take a step towards her, but Percy blocked me. "Don't touch her," he said.

Then, something strange happened. My whole body started tingleing uncontrolably. What was...oh no..... "Jackson..." I croaked, "He's changing. He's...he's almost ready. He won't need my body anymore. Please-"

"NO!" bellowed Kronos. He looked for my sword, but it was in the hearth glowing with the coals.

Then everything happened so fast. He made his way towards it, Percy tried to stop him, but he pushed him out of the way, he landed on Annabeth. And Grover just stood there, frozen with fright.

"The knife, Percy," Annabeth muttered. Her breath was shallow. "Hero...cursed blade....."

Kronos took the sword, I tried to regain control, but I was too tired and weak to stop him.

An image of Hestia glowed in the coals. She glared at Kronos.

While he was destracted I grasped control. "Please, Percy..." I begged.

He struggled to his feet, and moved towards me with the knife.

I knew what he was thinking. "You can't...can't do it yourself. He'll break my control. He'll defend himself. Only my hand. I know where. I can...can keep controlled."

He raised his knife to strike, but hesitarted. He handed my me the knife.

Grover yelped. "Percy? Are you...um..."

I grabbed the blade. I unlatched the bit of skin just under my left arm. The only vunerable place left in my body. I had to do it before....

I dug my blade into my flesh without a second thought. It wasn't a very deep cut, but right away I felt seezing pain.

"Good...blade," I croaked.

All three of them knelt beside me. I was trembling.

I gazed at Annabeth. "You knew," I said in amazment, "I almost killed you, but you knew."

She put her finger to my lips. "Shhh, you were a hero at the end, Luke. You'll got to Elysium."

I shook my head weakly. "Think...rebirth. Try for three times. Isles of Blest."

Annabeth sniffled. "You always pushed yourself too hard."

I held up my charred hand, I felt her delicate, yet strong, grip. I didn't want to die. There was so much I still wanted to do...so much I wanted to tell her.

"Did you...did you love me?"

Annabeth wiped her tears away. "There was a time when I thought...well, I thought..." she glanced at Jackson. And I knew the answer. "You were like a brother to me, Luke," she said softly. "But I didn't love you."

I nodded, I was afraid of that answer.

"We can get ambrosia," Grover suggested, speaking for the first time in a while. "We can-"

"Grover," I said. "You're the bravest satyr I ever knew. But no. There's no healing..." I coughed. I knew I was dying, that there was no hope now. I could feel my breath becoming more and more shallow by the second. I could feel my organisms litterally shutting down. But there was one more thing I needed to say. I gripped Jackson's sleeve. "Me. Ethan. All the unclaimed. Don't let it...don't let it happen again."

"I won't," he said quietly, "I promise."

I nodded, and my hand went slack.

I saw my life flash before my eyes.

FLASH!

_I was in a corner of my kitchen, crying as my mom had one of her fits. _

FLASH!

_I was ten, and saw a girl a bit younger than me. She had black hair and bright blue eyes. Her face was covered in freckles. "Who are you?" the girl demanded. _

_"Uh...I'm....I'm nobody. No one wants me around." I kicked an empty can that someone had thrown on the ground._

_"Yeah, well...join the club," the girl muttered, she stuck out her hand, "I'm Thalia." _

FLASH!

_"You don't love me." _

_"I promise I...I do love you. Go to camp. I will see that you get a quest soon. Perhaps you can defeat the Hydra, or steal the apples of Hesperides. You will get a chance to be a great hero before..."_

"Before what?" my voice trembled. "What did my mom see that made her like this? What's going to happen to me? If you love me,_ tell__ me." _

_Hermes's expression tightened. "I cannot." _

_"Then you don't care!" I yelled. _

_Everything was silent for a moment. Then I heard my mother's voice. "Luke?" she called. "Is that you? Is my boy alright?"_

_I turned to the wall to hide my face, but I knew I was crying. "I'm fine. I have a new family. I don't need either of you."_

_"I'm your father," Hermes insisted._

_"A **father** is supposed to be around. I've never even **met** you. Thalia, Annabeth, come on! We're leaving!"_

_"My boy, don't go!" my mom called after me. "I have your lunch ready!"_

_I stormed out the door, followed by Thalia and Annabeth (who stuck out her tongue at my parents), and I slammed the door behind me._

FLASH!

_"This is Luke," Annabeth explained to a twelve-year-old Percy, "he's your counselor for now."_

FLASH!

_"Thalia gave her life to save you," Percy said through gritting teeth. "And this is how you repay her?" _

_"Don't speak of Thalia!" I shouted. "The gods **let** her die. It's one of the many things they will pay for." _

_"You're being used, Luke. You and Ares both. Don't listen to Kronos." _

_"**I've** been being used? Look at yourself. What has your dad ever done for you? Kronos will rise. You've only delayed his plans. He will cast the Olypians into Tartarus and drive humanity back to their caves. All except the strongest-the ones who will serve him." _

_"Call off the bug," Percy said. "If you're so strong, fight me yourself." _

_I smiled. "Nice try, Percy. But I'm not Ares. You can't bait me into a fight. My lord will be waiting, and he's got plenty of quests for me to undertake." _

_"Luke-" _

_"Good-bye, Percy. The new Golden Age is coming, and you won't be a part of it." _

FLASH!

_"You're not Luke," Thalia said, "I don't even know who you **are **anymore." _

FLASH!

_"You were like a brother to me, but I didn't love you." _

There was a final flash.

And then everything was gone...

* * *

**Review! :) **

**~THe QAS**


End file.
